doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Natalia Rosminati
) |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }} right|thumb thumb|230px|right|Natalia Rosminati en [[Palmera Record doblando a Jennifer Aniston en el film El caza recompensas. En la voz de Gerard Butler: Adrián Wowczuk.]] Natalia Rosminati es una actriz y locutora argentina. Ha realizado doblaje al español neutro desde 2001, dando también cursos de doblaje y castellano neutro. Como locutora realiza comerciales para radio y televisión, siendo voz representativa en varios comerciales de marcas como Pampers, Head & Shoulders, Lórea'l, Pond's, Bimbo, Knorr, Drive, Coca-Cola, entre otros. Filmografía Anime *Arjuna - Sayuri *Sonic X (doblaje argentino) - Chris *Ninja Hattori - Kenichi y Yumeko *Geneshaft - Tiki Musicanova *YAT - Kanea Marigold/ Divina Maritela Marinera Series animadas *Domo - Jii-chan *Los Algos - Fania *Charlie y Lola (doblaje argentino) - Marv *Pecezuelos - Doris Puerta Suelos (un ep.) *Pucca - Kua *The Boondocks - Huey Freeman (Cap 2 y 3 De la primera temporada) *Equipo Umizoomi - Milli *Sit Down, Shut Up - Miracle Crone *El payaso Plim Plim: Un héroe del corazón - Plim Plim y Nesho ( Version Final ) *Como hermanos - Hortensia *Doctora Juguetes - Dottie "Doc" McStuffins Películas Dina Meyer *Peligrosa tentación (2008) - Sara *Mentiras en la red (2008) - Beth Wyatt Anne Hathaway *Passangers (2008) - Claire *El casamiento de Raquel (2008) - Kym Meg Ryan *El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) - Martha Durand *The Doors (1991) (redoblaje) - Pamela Courson Neve Campbell *Scream 4 (redoblaje) - Sydney Prescott *Scream (redoblaje) - Sydney Prescott *Blind Horizon - Chloe Richards Danica McKellar *Mamá detective I - Maddie Monroe *Mamá detective II - Maddie Monroe ' 'Eliza Dushku *The Alfabeth Killer - Megan Paige *Sex and Breakfast - Renee Alyson Michalka *Peligrosa compañia - Tracy Morgan *Se dice de mi.. - Rhiannon Cameron Diaz *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - Jules *Malas enseñanzas (2011) - Elizabeth Halsey Otros papeles: *About Last Night... - Debbie (Demi Moore) *A Good Woman - Meg Windermere (Scarlett Johansson) *La secretaria - Lee Holloway (Maggie Gyllenhaal) *Penelope (doblaje argentino) - Annie (Reese Witherspoon) *La laguna azul (redoblaje) - Emily (Brooke Shields) *Drácula (redoblaje) - Mina (Winona Ryder) *Un asesino en la escuela - Srta. Macintire (Janina Anderson) *Asesinato en la frontera - Abbey Morgan (Brooke Burns) *Depredadores (doblaje argentino) - Isabelle '''(Alice Braga) *Laberinto (redoblaje 2009) - '''Sarah Williams (Jennifer Connelly) *El caza recompensas (The Bounty Hunter) (2010) - Nicole Hurley (Jennifer Aniston) *Mozart and the Whale - Isabelle *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - Meryl Morgan (Sarah Jessica Parker) *Pixelada perfecta - Samantha *Diario de una adolescente - Lindsey *12 horas -''' Dra. Mira Anders (Susan Hess) *El poeta - 'Rachel '(Nina Dobrev) *Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres - '''Erika Berger (Lena Endre) *Tierra de zombies - Little Rock (Abigail Breslin) *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Alison Olsen (Kirsten Dunst) *Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker - Jack Starbright (Alicia Silverstone) *Blonde Ambition - Haley (Rachael Leigh Cook) *Chloe - Julie (Mishu Vellani) *The Jensen Proyect - Giny (Mylène Dinh-Robic) *Last Legion - Romulo '''(Thomas Sangster) *Diamond Dogs - '''Anika (Nan Yu) *Micmacs à tire-larigot - Mujer Plástica (Julie Ferrier) *Bright Star - Fanny Brawne (Abbie Cornish) *Center Stage - Jody Sawyer (Amanda Schull) *Resurrection Mary - Mary (Pamela Noble) *Taking a Chance on Love - Christine (Katie Boland) *Crimes of the Past - Josephine Sparrow (Elisabeth Röhm) *Catacumbas - Victoria (Shannyn Sossamon) *Bugg off - Tyler (Andrew Fugate) *La última estación - Sasha Tolstoy (Anne-Marie Duff) *Ballet Shoes - Pauline (Emma Watson) *A Perfect Gateway - Gina (Kiele Sanchez) *Kramer vs. Kramer (redoblaje) - Billy Kramer (Justin Henry) *El último gran mago - Benji McGarvie (Saorise Ronan) *Saawariya - Sakina (Sonam Kapoor) *Sex and Lies in Sincity - Sandy Murphy (Mena Suvari) *Mariken - Mariken (Laurien Van den Broeck) *Personal Sergeant - Jenny Manetta (Celine Marget) *Diario de una mujer negra enfadada - Lisa Marcos (Brenda) *Las Fabulosas Cinco: El Escándalo de las Porristas de Texas - Megan Harper *El juego del miedo VII - Voces adicionales / Simone (Tanedra Howard) / Nina Alexander (Naomi Snieckus) *High School Musical 2 - Voces adicionales *Crank 2: Alto Volataje - Psicóloga Películas animadas *Ponyo - Kumiko *Colorin Colorado - Cenicienta *Los Exploradores del Cielo - Towa Sasakura *El patito feo y yo - Dafne *Gnomos y trolls - Junior *[[El deseo de Anabelle|El deseo''' de Anabelle]] - Anabelle''' *Garfield: Fuerza de mascotas '- Arlene' *Gaturro '- Gatalina' Series de TV *Los ángeles de Charlie (2011) - Abby Sampson (Rachael Taylor) *State of Georgia - Georgia Chamberlain (Raven-Symoné) *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Sidney (S.P.D. Ranger Rosa) *The Listener - Charlie Marks (Lisa Marcos) *True Jackson - Pinky Turzo (Jennette McCurdy) *Celular (On s'appelle) - Aude *Adolescente por naturaleza - Margaret Browning-Levesque *Los Tudor (2ª temporada) - Anna Bolena *Monster Warriors - Tabby *Ugly Betty - Gina Gambarro (Ava Gaudet) *Cyberchase - Bianca *Justified - Ava *Breaking Bad - Marie Schrader (Betsy Brandt) *Vanidad y Embarazo - Louise Redknapp *The Killing - Detective Sarah Linden *Necessary Roughness - Dani Santino *Jessie - Christina Ross *My almost famous family - Aretha *Hatfield y McCoy - Levicy Hatfields Series reality *Clean Sweep - Tava Simley *While You Were Out - Anna Bocci *Trading Spaces - Paige Davis *Ten Years Younger Australia '- Sonia Kruger' *Vacation Challenge - Erica Sheaffer *Historia de un bebé - Narradora *Desafiando el color - Jane Lockhart *¡No te lo pongas! - Carmindy *Look for less - Rebecca Taylor Obras teatrales *Los padrinos mágicos en vivo (show latinoamericano) - Timmy, Wanda, Sra. Turner, Vicky y AJ (voces cantantes) *Backyardigans Live! Los caballeros son fuertes y valientes - Tyrone y Austin (voces cantantes) *Backyardigans Live! Escape de la Aldea Mágica - Tyrone y Austin (voces cantantes) *Yo Gabba Gabba - Foofa *Doki y sus amigos - Anabella *Cartoonival - Mac (de la Mansión Foster) *Lazy Town - Señora Bessie (versión Puerto Rico) *Ben 10 - Voces adicionales Enlaces externos *Sitio Web *Perfil en Linkedin Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina